1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a power generation system, and more particularly, to a power generation system using compressed gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power generation system using compressed gas stores gas that is compressed using an apparatus such as a compressor in a predetermined storage space. When energy is needed, for example, to generate power by driving a turbine, the power generation system uses the compressed gas from the predetermined storage pace. The power generation system also may be used as a power system for generating electric power. In general, an electricity consumption rate is relatively low during at late night (i.e. after midnight) and the electricity consumption rate is high during daytime. Therefore, if the power system compresses and stores gas by using surplus electric power after midnight and then generates electric power using the stored compressed gas at daytime, waste of energy may be reduced. Also, since electric power may be generated when necessary, the power system has a merit of controlling the amount of generation of electric power according to a varying electric power consumption rate.